The present invention relates to a clamp for maintaining the bend in a hose to a desired shape and relates particularly, but not exclusively, to a hose bending clamp used in connection with motor vehicle engine hoses.
Motor vehicle engines typically have a plurality of rubber hoses provided in connection therewith for transporting fluids to/from the engine and associated components. For example, in a water cooled engine rubber hoses are provided to allow the liquid coolant to circulate within the cooling system between the radiator and the engine. Other hoses may be used in connection with the motor vehicle""s air conditioning system. In view of the limited space provided within the engine compartment, it is essential that the hoses are located and configured so as to fit within the spaces between the various engine components. For this purpose, radiator hoses are frequently provided preformed into a desired shape adapted to fit within the confines of the engine compartment and connected to the respective inlets and outlets. However, because such hoses need to be specially designed and treated to achieve and maintain the desired shape it adds to the overall cost of such replacement parts. Because such components are effectively custom made for a particular make and model of motor vehicle engine, there is a limited market for this type of hose.
On the other hand, if such hoses are sold in straight lengths, to be bent into the desired shape by the end user, there is a risk that the hose will spread or kink at the point of bending, thus inhibiting the free flow of fluid through the hose at that point.
The present invention was developed with a view to providing a hose bending clamp for holding a hose in a desired bent shape and that inhibits the hose from spreading or kinking as it is forced into the desired shape.
Throughout this specification the term xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d is used inclusively, in the sense that there may be other features and/or steps included in the invention not expressly defined or comprehended in the features or steps subsequently defined or described. What such other features and/or steps may include will be apparent from the specification read as a whole.
According to the present invention there is provided a hose bending clamp for holding a hose in a desired bent shape, the clamp comprising:
a plurality of substantially circular constraining means configured to form an elongate generally cylindrical arrangement adapted to slide over the outside of a section of hose to be bent; and
a malleable, elongate spine provided in connection with said constraining means and extending longitudinally of said cylindrical arrangement, wherein said spine can be bent into a shape desired for the section of hose and will hold said shape when released whereby, in use, as the spine is bent with the section of hose contained within said cylindrical arrangement, each of said constraining means embrace the hose and substantially prevent the hose from spreading or kinking as it is forced into the desired shape.
In one embodiment, said plurality of substantially circular constraining means are formed by a wire shaped into a coil. Preferably, said coil is formed with a plurality of turns in close proximity at each end to form respective end sections of said cylindrical arrangement. Preferably, each end section is formed with a ridge adapted to receive the respective ends of said spine in connection therewith. Typically, said spine is formed from a rectangular strip of metal, each end of the rectangular strip being received under the ridge of said respective end section and bent back over the ridge so as to be joined to each end of the coil to form a unit.
In an alternative embodiment, said plurality of substantially circular constraining means are formed by a plurality of separate circular ribs positioned at spaced intervals along said spine to form said generally cylindrical arrangement. Preferably, each of said circular ribs are fixed to said spine at said spaced intervals. Alternatively, each of said circular ribs is formed integral with said spine.